Beginner Guide
Note: Do not edit this page because it is currently a WIP and requires more work by the creator. Hi first time players! This guide is filled with links and tips that will help you go from nooby knob to expert pro- if you pay attention! Note- some content is only available in Premium. So, non preems, get premium. Stuff you need to know: * Plague Inc.- The reason you are on this page * DNA Points- The in game currency for evolution. * Transmissions- Evolutions that change your disease's spreading ability. * Symptoms- Evolutions that can hurt and kill people. * Abilities- Allow your disease to change some of it's properties. Tips: * First, be patient. The game can be hard to beat sometimes. And remember, no one ever won Bacteria on Casual their first time playing. (Except for those who use strategy guides) Check the links for more information on the concept. If you are stuck, don't give up. Keep going until you finally get it. * Strategize. No one ever beat Bacteria buy randomly tapping evolutions. Again, be sure to check out the links for strategies. Also, learn, memorize, and use anything important. For example, I know and use the fact that you need at least 47 DNA Points to get Total Organ Failure from nothing. The strategy guides have helped me beat every plague on Brutal, so you need to check them out here. * Be aware. Some pop ups are important and ignoring them can be problematic. A notification of your plague mutating is important, because ignoring it will get your plague noticed quick. Remember: Humans get paranoid over a disease with 2% severity, so be careful. Other pop ups include "New Airplane Sterilization Techniques" which can cripple infection rates of new countries if ignored. * Humans will not just fall over and die. They will fight as hard as they can to stay alive. They will execute various safety methods like "All Flights Banned in country" will completely stop airplanes from taking off. See Government actions for more information. The first plague type: * Bacteria- The first plague type. Can be made resistant to climates. * Bacterial Resilience- Makes Bacteria more resistant to extreme climates. Tips: * Bacteria is very easy to use and control, and it is the most common life form on Earth in real life. This is likely the reason that it is the first plague you get. * Bacterial resilience is important. It increases infectivity in extreme climates, which is very useful. Sometimes countries like Greenland, Morocco and USA can be annoying, but Bacterial resilience solves this problem. * Beating a plague on Normal will unlock the next plague, so you need to prove yourself to keep going. Plague 2: * Virus- The next, rapidly mutating plague which can be made even more unstable. * Viral Instability- Makes Virus even more unstable. * Genetic Code- Allows you to customize some of your plague properties before the game. Tips: * Virus mutates much faster and is much harder to control. It also costs DNA Points to devolve. * When you beat a game, you get genes (no genes non preems sorry) that you can add to your disease before starting. There are five types of genes with five genes in them, making a total of 25 genes. DNA Genes = DNA Genes ATP Boost, Cytochrome Surge, Metabolic Jump, Catalytic Switch, Metabolic Hijack |-| Travel Genes = Travel Genes Teracyte, Aerocyte, Aquacyte, Supression, Native Biome |-| Evolution Genes Evolution Genes Ionized Helix, Translesion +, Sympto-Stasis, Trans-Stasis, Patho-Stasis Category:Strategy